Interpersonal Relations
by ShadowOfAPrincess
Summary: AU When tragedy strikes the Hatake family, siblings Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura withdraw into themselves, and away from the rest of the world. Rated M for alchohol usage, sex references and incestuous behavior, among other things.


_This story may seem a little strange. But everyone loves a little eccentricity every now and again. _

_I hope it's enjoyable._

_Disclaimer: Disclaimed._

Chapter 1: Premonition

Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.

Sasuke rolled over in his bed and looked out the window. There were small trickles of rainwater making their way down the glass, and the moonlight caused them to shimmer with a comforting magnificence. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it read 4:57a.m. He got out of bed and walked down the hall to get some water.

On the way to the kitchen, he passed his parents' bedroom. Behind the door, in their small, adjoining bathroom, he could hear water running. He assumed it was his mother, getting ready for her flight in an hour. He loved his mother dearly, but he hated that she had to be away on these business trips all the time.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. Then, thinking about his two younger siblings, he grabbed a glass for each of them and walked over to the sink. Even though it was dark, Sasuke knew exactly where everything was.

He filled each glass with water, and then drank his in one gulp. Then he picked up the two other glasses and walked down the hall back towards his two siblings' rooms.

He stopped at his sister's, Sakura's, door and peeked inside before entering. He carefully placed the glass on the nightstand next to her bed. Then, just before he left the room, he knocked the side of her door three times to let her know he'd been there.

Naruto's room was around the corner, at the far end of the hall. Sasuke placidly walked down the corridor and into Naruto's room.

He placed the glass on the nightstand and turned to leave. But it wasn't until just before he completely turned around that he realized Naruto was not in his bed.

He looked under the bed and behind the door, but he wasn't there. Then he heard a soft mumbling coming from the closet. He walked over and opened the door.

"Naruto?"

Naruto was sitting on the floor of the closet with his eyes closed, and curled into a fetal position. "I'm not scared," he mumbled to himself. "I'm not scared…"  
"Naruto," Sasuke repeated.

Another loud crack of thunder sounded, and Naruto flinched. "What?"

Sasuke leaned down until he was eye-to-eye with Naruto. "I thought you had finally gotten over this," he said.

"Well, I haven't." Then he returned to his mumbling.

When Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were younger, they used to play hide-and-seek in a cornfield not too fat from their home. One day, a storm hit while they were playing. Suddenly, lightning struck down in the field and, above all odds, Naruto was hit. After being rushed to the hospital, they were told he would live. But he was left with a scar that would never heal, and a phobia that would never be cured.

Sasuke sighed. "Come on," he said, pulling his brother to his feet. "You can sleep in my bed."

Naruto turned up his nose. "I don't need your pity," he mumbled.

Sasuke shrugged and turned to leave. "Fine, then."

Naruto reached out and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt, stopping him in his tracks. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"But…I'll take you up on that offer this time," he whispered almost inaudibly. He followed a rather amused Sasuke back to his room.

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, wide-eyed, for at least fifteen minutes. Then he turned to look out the window.

The storm was getting worse. Rain fell from the sky like a waterfall, and the trees were swaying wildly. The lighting was so bright it lit up half the sky, and the thunder, so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. Naruto twisted his fingers in Sasuke's shirt, and burrowed deeper into his chest.

Sasuke frowned. Something about this storm seemed threatening; almost ominous.

Gently prying himself from Naruto's grip, he ran down the hall to his parents' bedroom. Just before he raised his hand to knock, the door swung open.

"Sasuke!" His mother gasped in surprise. "Sweetheart, what are you doing out here? Are you alright?"  
"Mom, I'm fi--"

"Did you have a bad dream?!" She grabbed Sasuke's face in her hands.

He was seventeen years old, and his mother still worried about his dreams. "Mom, calm down. You'll wake up Naruto and Sakura."

"Sorry." She put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Mom," Sasuke blurted. "I don't want you to go."

His mom looked shocked for a moment, but then she looked amused. "Is that what's wrong with you? You're afraid of me getting on the plane?"

"I just don't think--"

"Sasuke, I'll be fine," she reassured him. "I'll be flying by the one of the best airlines in the country. They've never even had one crash."

"But the storm--"

"I've flown through hundreds of storms before, honey," she said. "And all I've ever experienced was a little turbulence."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and looked directly into her eyes. "Mom."

She gazed at him with concern. Then, sighing, she pried herself from his clutches. "I have to go, Sasuke. My plane leaves in twenty minutes."

"Mom!"

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a week, sweetheart." Then she turned and walked down the hall. Sasuke heard the door close a few seconds later, followed by the sound of her car making its way down the street. Sasuke went back to his bed, cursing silently. Naruto latched onto him once again.

"She left anyway, didn't she?"

He looked up at the sound of his sister's voice. Sakura stood in the doorway of his room, and Sasuke could plainly see how worried she was.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Sakura walked over and lay down next to him. "I'm scared," she said as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. "What if the plane crashes? What if…what if she doesn't come home?" Tears began to fall from her eyes.

At that moment, Sasuke was angry with his mother. How _dare_ she put her daughter through this?

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Calm down, Sakura," he whispered. "She'll come back. She has to."

Sakura looked up at him. "You think so?"

"I know so. I promise you she'll come back."

Sakura nodded and leaned into him. "Okay," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sasuke followed her actions.

The three of them stayed that way until the sun began to rise over the hills.

_Thank you for reading._

_I hope this was to your liking. Whether it was or wasn't, I would greatly appreciate a few reviews. _

_I know this chaptah may have seemed a little…bleak, but I promise you it'll get better as the story progresses._

_Chaptah two is currently in the making._


End file.
